Honey, Honey
"Honey, Honey" is a song by the Swedish pop group ABBA. It was released as the second single from their second studio album, Waterloo, after the success of the title track winning the 1974 Eurovision Song Contest. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honey,_Honey# hide *1 History *2 Reception *3 Tracklisting *4 Official versions *5 Chart positions *6 Cover versions *7 Appearances in other media *8 References *9 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Honey,_Honey&action=edit&section=1 edit "Honey, Honey" was written by Björn Ulvaeus, Benny Andersson and Stig Anderson, with shared vocals by Agnetha Fältskog, Anni-Frid Lyngstad and Ulvaeus. As well as the English version, ABBA also recorded "Honey, Honey" in Swedish on January 30, 1974 at Metronome Studio, Stockholm. This was the last official recording by the group in their own language, and was released as the B-side of the Swedish "Waterloo" single. In its English format, "Honey, Honey" was released with "King Kong Song" as the B-side. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Honey,_Honey&action=edit&section=2 edit "Honey, Honey" was released in several European countries, the United States, Australia & New Zealand, but not in the UK. ABBA's British record label, Epic Records, decided to release a remixed version of "Ring Ring". But this single only reached No.32, so, instead, a cover version of "Honey, Honey" was recorded by the act Sweet Dreams, featuring vocalist Polly Brown, promptly hitting the UK top 10. "Honey, Honey" spent 4 months in the top 5 in West Germany and also reached the top 5 in Austria, Spain and Switzerland.[1] In the United States, "Honey, Honey" was moderately successful compared to the group's later singles. It reached No.27 on both the Billboard Hot 100 and Adult Contemporary charts; the 1st ABBA single to reach the AC chart. Tracklistinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Honey,_Honey&action=edit&section=3 edit #A. "Honey, Honey" #B. "Dance (While The Music Still Goes On)" Official versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Honey,_Honey&action=edit&section=4 edit *"Honey, Honey" (English version) *"Honey, Honey" (Swedish version) Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Honey,_Honey&action=edit&section=5 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Honey,_Honey&action=edit&section=6 edit *Tina Charles has recorded a version of this song.[citation needed] *In 1974, British band Sweet Dreams which reached #10 in the UK and #14 in Ireland in 1974. In the U.S. the Sweet Dreams version debuted on the Hot 100 in Billboard two weeks prior to the ABBA original but ultimately lost out to the latter the peak of the Sweet Dreams version being #68. Both the Sweet Dreams and ABBA versions of "Honey, Honey" also charted concurrently in Germany with Sweet Dreams being the less successful with a #42 peak. *In 1975, a Czech version was recorded by Hana Zagorová & Petr Rezek and released as a single in Czechoslovakia. *In 1975, Finnish singer Monika aka Monica Aspelund wrote her own lyrics for her rendering of "Honey, Honey" featured on her album Monika; this version was remade by Johanna Raunio on her self-titled 1994 album. *In 1978, A Swedish country band called Nashville Train (which included some of ABBA's own backing band members) covered the song on their album ABBA Our Way. *In 1981, an Urdu version titled "Kabhi, Kabhi" was released by Pakistani sisters Salma and Sabina Agha. *In 1992, Swedish schlager band Simons recorded an instrumental version for their album Spelar ABBA. *In 1995, New Zealand alternative rock band Loves Ugly Children recorded a version for the compilation Abbasalutely. *The 1999 compilation ABBA: A Tribute - The 25th Anniversary Celebration features a cover by Michael B. Tretow and his daughter Sofia. Michael Tretow was a recording engineer for ABBA during the group's career. This cover of the song is unique in that it features musical references to thirteen other ABBA songs interspersed within the melody. *In 2001, a eurodance cover was recorded by the group Housecream.[2] *The song was covered as a duet by music artist John Klass[3] and Singaporean actress Jamie Yeo.[3] *The song is sung in the first act of the Mamma Mia! musical by Sophie and her friends. Most of the lyrics are sung when Sophie is reading her mother's diary. Therefore, it is as if her mother wrote the lyrics in her diary. Also, the end of song reflects on how much Sophie wants to meet her father. Unlike the original song, the vocals in the bridge between the 2nd and 3rd verses is omitted in this version and replaced with an instrumental version. *The movie adaptation of Mamma Mia! features the song being sung by actress Amanda Seyfried (as Sophie), with actresses Ashley Lilley (as Ali) and Rachel McDowall (as Lisa) on backup vocals. As in the stage musical itself, the vocals in the bridge are replaced with an instrumental version. This recording made no. 61 in the UK singles chart dated 2 August 2008, and no. 50 on the Australian singles charts.[4] Released on download sales alone, it was credited to simply 'Original Cast Recording'. *A hi-NRG/eurodance cover by Abbacadabra was released in the late 1990s through Almighty Records. It was most recently available on the 2008 compilation We Love ABBA: The Mamma Mia Dance Collection. On various P2P sharing sites, the song is often mistakenly labelled as being performed by the Swedish teen pop group and ABBA tribute band A-Teens. An audio sample of the cover can be heard on the official Almighty Records website.[5] Appearances in other mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Honey,_Honey&action=edit&section=7 edit *Australian radio station 2GB's weekend rugby league sports show the Continuous Call Team use the song as a parody to Parramatta Eels player Fuifui Moimoi. Category:1974 singles